


Make it up to You

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Sitting up on her knees, Angela gently pulls Amelie’s hand away from the book, letting it droop to the side as she kisses Amelie’s fingers one by one, kissing her palm before she looks up again. “Let me make it up to you?” Angela asks, though it sounds more like a request. Amelie raises an eyebrow and closes the book with her free hand as she stands up."





	Make it up to You

Amelie hadn’t answered her phone for all three times Angela had tried to call her, it had gone to voicemail every time, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she was angry with Angela for being late again. She might’ve just left it in one room as she went to another, Angela decided she would believe that until she got home. It didn’t stop her from compulsively checking her phone all through the cab ride home. 

The front door wasn’t locked when Angela finally got home, so Amelie was definitely home too. Angela slipped in as quietly as she could, in case Amelie had gone to bed without her, but she didn’t need to. Amelie was sitting in Angela’s living room, reading a book Angela had gotten months ago and never got to read. Dropping her bag in the hall by the door, she came to stand beside Amelie’s chair, dropping down to her knees and resting her chin on the armrest but saying nothing.

“You’re late.” Amelie remarked, not looking over at Angela, though it was becoming more obvious that she wasn’t really reading the book.

“I am, I’m sorry.” Angela said, her eyes staying on Amelie’s indifferent face.

Amelie turns the page in the book she isn’t reading, “You didn’t call, and I cooked.” Angela winces, she’d forgotten about that, but still, she reaches and puts a hand on Amelie’s forearm, dragging her thumb back and forth over Amelie’s skin. It wasn’t that often Amelie cooked, it wasn’t that she couldn’t, it wasn’t even that she disliked it, it was just that neither she nor Angela usually had time to. But Amelie had time to tonight, Angela reminded herself, and she’d cooked for her. 

Sitting up on her knees, Angela gently pulls Amelie’s hand away from the book, letting it droop to the side as she kisses Amelie’s fingers one by one, kissing her palm before she looks up again. “Let me make it up to you?” Angela asks, though it sounds more like a request. Amelie raises an eyebrow and closes the book with her free hand as she stands up. Angela thinks for a minute that Amelie might need time to be upset with her, but then Amelie looks down at her and speaks.

“Eat something before you do. I’ll be upstairs when you’re finished.” With that, Amelie pulls her hand away from Angela’s and walks towards the stairs without glancing back. A sigh of relief slips out of Angela before she can stop it, and she gets off of her knees, walking towards the kitchen to take a meticulously wrapped plate out of the refrigerator. It was delicious, even reheated, Angela feels a pang of guilt hit her as she takes the first bite. She’ll do what she can to make it up to Amelie tonight and take the day off to spend with her tomorrow. 

The bedroom door is open just a crack when Angela finally climbs the stairs, light pouring out of it and giving Angela hope that Amelie was still awake and waiting for her like she said she would be. Amelie is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, pretending that she doesn’t see Angela as she stretches out and lays on the bed, finally staring into Angela expectantly with those golden eyes.

With a smile, Angela closes the door behind her and leans low to kiss Amelie, her hands framing her face and her thumbs stroking over Amelie’s cheeks. The kisses are sweet and shallow for a little while, two or three more small apologies for being late and not calling when she should have, but then Amelie is twisting away. “Weren’t you going to make it up to me?” She reminds Angela, intent behind her tone as she curls her fingers around one of Angela’s wrists. 

Raising the hand that doesn’t have one of Amelie’s hands holding it, Angela chuckles and strokes back Amelie’s hair before she crawls on the bed too. She straddles Amelie’s hips, pulling her hair out of the ponytail and shaking it out before she leans down to kiss Amelie again, grinding her hips down as she nibbles at Amelie’s bottom lip. Warm fingers with blunt nails slip under Amelie’s shirt as Angela licks into her mouth, scratching over her stomach and bumping over her abs. Angela slides her tongue against Amelie’s and keeps pushing her fingers upwards until they’re brushing over Amelie’s nipples. 

It’s hard to pull away from Amelie’s lips, but Angela does, sitting back on her knees and looking down at Amelie, fingers coming back to the tail of her shirt to rumple it, pushing it up until Amelie has to arch off the bed for Angela to pull it off. Angela’s shirt and bra come off next, and then she’s coming back down, mouthing at Amelie’s neck, one hand slipping between them and dipping under the waist of Amelie’s pants. 

There’s a dark mark on Amelie’s neck when Angela finally pulls off, licking over her handiwork before she moves down, pressing kisses to Amelie’s breasts, her other hand coming up to thumb over one of her nipples. Angela is grinding herself against Amelie’s thigh as she strokes Amelie’s clit with her fingers, listening to the whispers of moans on Amelie’s lips when Angela takes the other nipple into her mouth and sucks on it. She drags her tongue over it just to hear Amelie’s breath hitch, not even opening her eyes as she does it. Two of Angela’s fingers leave Amelie’s clit, moving in and out of her as Angela drags her thumb over Amelie’s clit. 

Amelie has one hand buried in Angela’s hair, her grip tightening whenever she feels as if Angela might pull away from her, but she lifts her leg up a little, making it easier for Angela to grind against her. Her other hand is dragging her nails down Angela’s back, wanting to make her shiver and groan. She clenches around Angela’s fingers as they pull in and out of her, coated with her wetness. 

It’s not enough. Amelie wants more of Angela that she was getting, she wants Angela’s face buried in her pussy, and she wants to see those pretty, so very late, lips covered in her come. The hand that was scratching its way down Angela’s back pulls at Angela’s pants, wanting them off before Amelie’s own come off. 

Licking her lips and holding back a gasp when Angela pulls her nipple between her teeth, Amelie tugs her up gently by her hair. She keeps her voice sweet, but holds the intent behind it, “Lay on your back.” 

Angela blinks at the sudden command, but listens all the same, climbing off Amelie and watching her as she stands up off the bed. She brings her fingers to her lips as she sees Amelie’s pants and panties come off, they still taste of Amelie. Amelie circles the bed with Angela’s eyes following her, a short, surprised noise coming out of her when Amelie pulls Angela’s pants and underwear off too. 

She sits up on her elbows as Amelie climbs onto the bed, crawling on her knees until she’s right next to Angela’s shoulder. “Didn’t I tell you to lay down?” Amelie asks even as she kisses Angela deeply, breathing her in and tasting her at the same time. Angela doesn’t want to let her go when Amelie pulls back, her shoulders being pushed down when she tries to follow. 

Amelie doesn’t explain nor does she waste any more time as she kneels over Angela’s face, her hands resting on the bed to balance herself. “Make it up to me.” It’s a command that Angela is happy to follow, lifting her head to meet Amelie’s pussy.

Both of Angela’s arms wrap around Amelie’s middle, keeping her still as she licks her clit with the point of her tongue, only meant to tease and make Amelie impatient above her. When Amelie rolls her hips down, that’s when Angela gives her more, flattening her tongue against Amelie’s labia and licking her in agonizingly slow strokes.

The taste of Amelie brings a sigh to Angela’s lips as she closes them around Amelie’s clit, sucking hard and making Amelie moan as she runs her tongue over it in her mouth until she releases it with a wet pop that could bring a blush to both of their faces if they were more present. “You always taste so good.” Angela mumbles, taking one of her arms away from Amelie to slip three fingers inside of her. She pumps them in and out of Amelie’s pussy as she licks and sucks at Amelie like a woman starved. Her fingers halt and Angela pulls them out, burying her tongue deep inside of Amelie to lap up everything Amelie had for her.

Amelie’s arms and legs are shaky as she thrusts down on Angela’s fingers and then her face, shocks dancing up and down her spine as she moans. She wasn’t going to last much longer, but she didn’t care as long as Angela kept fucking her with everything she had. 

“Angela, please, please, please, Angela,” There’s a roughness to Amelie’s voice as she begs, her arms finally giving out from under her and she nearly lets herself fall, holding herself up with the last of her strength. She’s rolling her hips in time to Angela’s tongue, gasping out something that sounds like Angela’s name as she gets closer and closer. 

The pleading above her makes Angela’s own clit twitch and she presses her tongue hard against Amelie’s clit, dragging it up so slowly and moaning into it as Amelie rides her face too, her nose brushing against Amelie’s clit whenever Angela slipped her tongue inside. Angela doesn’t stop when Amelie comes, she keeps licking and dipping her tongue in, letting Amelie ride out the orgasm until she rolls off of Angela’s face and lay panting on the bed.

Sitting up and smiling down at her, Angela puts a hand on top of Amelie’s stomach as she leans down to kiss her, not caring that she’s got Amelie’s come covering her lips and tongue. The covers are too hot under her as Amelie sits up into the kiss, dropping her hand on Angela’s thigh and bringing it close only to be stopped by Angela. 

“I’ve got it, you just watch,” Angela mumbles against Amelie’s lips before she pulls away, setting Amelie’s hand back on the bed. The same hand that had stopped Amelie’s is on a path up Angela’s body, pinching her nipples while Angela watches Amelie’s face, the focus in her eyes making Angela moan already.

One hand stays where it is, tugging Angela’s nipple while the other wanders lower, fingers dragging over her own clit teasingly at first, but the touches are becoming bolder as Angela slips two of the fingers inside of herself, only looking up to make sure that Amelie is still watching her. Of course she is, how could Amelie take her eyes off this? 

She’s rougher with herself than she was with Amelie, thrusting hard against her own fingers as her thumb drags over her clit, pulling out louder and louder moans because she’s pretending they’re Amelie’s fingers and Amelie’s thumb, even as she stares at Amelie right in front of her, fingers digging into the bedspread. 

“Amelie!” Angela moans, but doesn’t move to let Amelie touch her. She’s getting closer and she wants Amelie’s eyes to stay on her as she scratches her own nipple and rolls her hips against her hand. She moans Amelie’s name over and over as her eyes close and her head falls back, mouth falling open and those words turning into gasps as she comes hard, her hips still twitching as she rides it out. 

Angela’s eyes open after she comes down, still panting as she crawls over to Amelie and kisses her deep, laying her against the pillows. She promises against Amelie’s lips that there’ll be more tomorrow, that she’s taking the day off, that she’ll be home all day tomorrow for Amelie.


End file.
